An Accidental Love
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: This wasn't suppose to happen. I'm not suppose to love you. It was an accident...I swear. A LilySirius Accident. RR
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello kiddies!...well, you may not be kiddies, but it sounds better than people, at least in my head. ANYWAYS! This is my new fic. I'm crazy, I know. Don't worry, I'm still working on Constricting Pain, slowly but surely, and First Year Lupin, even more slowly and not so surely but working on it. But I already have a few chapters written of this and wanted to post it. So here it is, posted. ENJOY! I've gotten some great responces from another place where I'm hosting this so lets see if you can do better, heh.**

**Prologue**

Lily Evan smiled as she saw the familiar boy with wind-blown hair walking toward her. Sitting on the beach was peaceful and relaxing but when you were with someone, it was romantic.

"You're late," Lily joked, looking back out to the ocean.

"No, you're just early. You're always early," he said, sitting behind her on the plaid blanket that was spread out on the sand near the ocean.

"No, you're always late," Lily smiled, looking up to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips before settling into his arms.

"It's beautiful out here," he whispered in her ear. Lily watched as the water washed up on the shore and then back down. The sun was just starting to set and the colors were perfect.

"That's why I picked this spot," Lily smirked, entwining her hand with his.

"Of course, you're always the one that picks the spot," he laughed, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It is. You're always too lazy to pick a spot to go so I have to," Lily told him.

"What about that restaurant? I was the one who suggested that."

"Fine, I'll give you that one, but I picked everywhere else," Lily said smugly.

"Oh really? Would you like to wager on that?" he asked, looking at her. Lily looked back, smiling.

"Yes, yes I would," Lily smirked. As soon as the words left her mouth, he stood up, taking Lily with him. He slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Lily shrieked in-between laughs. She pounded on his back with her fists in order to get him to let her go.

"The restaurant, the bridge, the museum," he said, listing all the places he had taken her.

"No way! I suggested the museum. You didn't want to go," Lily protested as he reached the wet sand. He started to walk further in the water. "No! I don't want to get wet!"

"That's not my fault," he smirked as he dropped Lily down on her feet.

"I hate you," Lily laughed as the waves crashed around her bare legs. She grabbed onto his arms to keep from falling.

"Mm I love you too," he said, wrapping his arms around her. Lily looked up at him and kissed him softly but quickly pulled away and slipped out of his arms. "You're going to leave me with a kiss like that?" he protested.

"It makes you wanting more," Lily shouted behind her, running to the blanket. He caught up behind her, picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way to the blanket. He laid her down and smiled.

"Do we have to go back?" Lily asked, reaching up and playing with the hair that hung in his eyes.

He laughed, "I think people would get suspicious, Lily. Besides I don't think the professors would appreciate us not being there for our last year."

"I think they'd be happy that you wouldn't be there. There would be a lot less mayhem," Lily joked.

"They like it, it keeps things interesting at Hogwarts," he smiled. "Why are we even talking about it? We still have a week and half before we have to go back. Let's make the best of it."

"Yes, let's," Lily agreed, putting her hand around his neck and pulling him closer.

It started slow but grew more intense and heated as they continued to kiss. At first he just caressed her face and ran his fingers through her hair, but then he drifted down and started to play with the buttons on her blouse. One button undone, then two.

Lily broke away, uncertainty in her eyes. "Promise you won't hurt me Sirius?" she whispered, searching his face.

"I would never hurt you."

**A/N: very Grease-like I know. And if you have never seen that movie, go and watch it. Now. But first review. Because reviews make my world go 'round.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lily? Lily are you there?"

Lily blinked and lifted her head from its place on the window.

"What?"

"Have you been listening to a word we've been saying?" one of her friends Emily Stansky asked, looking at her with eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Lily lied, putting a smile on her face.

"No you weren't, you're a bad liar," Stephanie Watts said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Lily said, giving up and resting her head against the window again. "I was thinking."

"What else do you do?" Emily said sarcastically.

"About James?" Stephanie smirked.

"He wishes," Lily said, looking out the window again.

"Spain! You never told us about Spain!" Emily suddenly exclaimed, scooting closer to Lily in an attempt to hear all of the juicy gossip.

"There really isn't much to tell," Lily said, adverting her eyes of her two best friends of seven years. Stephanie and Emily smiled at each other before scooting even closer to Lily.

"What was his name?"

"Why do you always assume there's a guy?" Lily asked her two friends.

"You were gone for a month Lily, and we got a total of ten letters each. Something went on down there and it wasn't sight-seeing," Stephanie said.

"Well, there could've been sightseeing, but not of the country," Emily smirked.

"Emily!" Lily groaned, playfully hitting her friend. "I'm not like that."

"Really? I thought you might've taken after Stephanie," Emily laughed.

"I'm not like that either!" Stephanie protested. "Usually," she then added quietly with a smile on her lips. Lily and Emily laughed.

"Come on, we're your best friends, you have to tell us. At least what he's like. Please?" Stephanie begged.

"He was," Lily started, trying to think of ways to describe him. "Amazing. I can't even think of any words to describe him. He's so different from any other guy I've met. And the places we went! Every place was romantic, even if it wasn't meant to be. We went on this bridge, it was huge, like really wide so we just stood next to the railing the whole time. It was an old bridge, made of stone, it was gorgeous. We stood there and talked for the longest time. It was amazing. And the beach," Lily gushed, unable to finish the sentence because she couldn't find any words to describe the experience. "He was really sweet too, he didn't rush, and he took things really slow. He was such a gentleman."

"Oh my god, you shagged him!" Stephanie exclaimed when Emily and her were done sighing over the romance of it all.

"No I didn't!" Lily said quickly, a blush creeping up her neck.

"You know, we were just kidding about the sightseeing thing, but apparently you weren't," Emily laughed.

"You guys," Lily moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"The Great Prude Lily has finally been brought down from her throne," Stephanie joked.

"Who would've thought Lily would lose it before me?" Emily said, laughing.

"Wait, what about Andrew?" Stephanie asked.

"That doesn't count," Emily said, "I was drunk."

"Please, I was drunk half the times I've had sex," Stephanie shrugged.

"But your first time you were sober, I wasn't," Emily pointed out.

"My friends are so weird," Lily sighed, leaning against the window once again and closing her eyes. A small smile played on her lips as the Hogwarts Express continued to roll across the tracks towards the school.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sighed as he glumly watched the fields roll by. Nothing had changed since his First Year; the same fields, the same train, the same school, the same friends. He wasn't complaining, he loved his friends to death and Hogwarts was the coolest school around. Sometimes, though, he just wished things would be more exciting.

And then the summer happened. When his Uncle Alphard left him all that gold, he decided, after he bought a house, that he needed a vacation. No friends, no family, no girls. It would just be him and the beautiful country of Spain.

Of course, he just had to see her there. When he saw her under the café umbrella, he almost died. Of all people to see, it had to be her. No, he didn't love her, not then anyways, and he didn't hate her, it was just that he didn't want to see anybody from school and then when he did it had to be beautiful and gorgeous Lily Evans whom James was obsessed with.

"Why must life torture me so?" Sirius muttered as he continued to stare out at the scenery.

"What was that Padfoot?" Remus asked, overhearing him talking.

"Nothing," Sirius replied, not looking up.

He hadn't meant anything by it. He wasn't going to walk right by her and snub her. She was his friend, to an extent, so he walked up to her. His plan was to say hi, chat a little bit, and then maybe make plans to meet up sometime later. He had barely been expecting that. But she was so sweet when she said hello that he couldn't help but sit down and chat with her for hours.

A trip that was only meant to last a week and a half, two tops, turned into a month.

"Oy Prongs, what's wrong with Padfoot?" Peter whispered to James while looking at Sirius.

James looked up and saw Sirius still looking out of the window with a regretful expression on his face. "I don't know, he's been like that since he got back from his vacation, though, I've barely seen him since then."

"I thought he lived at your house," Remus said, confused.

"He bought a small house before he left for…wherever you went," James shrugged.

"You don't even know where he went?" Peter asked, shocked. James and Sirius told each other everything.

"No Peter, I don't know," James snapped. "Something's changed about him, and I'm not sure I like it that much." James glared at Sirius as he slumped down in his seat and rested his feet against the seat across from him. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, presumably falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

"_So why did you come to Spain?" Lily asked, leaning against the stone barrier from the water._

"_I don't know," Sirius shrugged, looking out at the bridge as people crossed back and forth. "I needed a vacation."_

"_But by yourself? What about James?" Lily asked._

"_James?" Sirius smirked, looking down at Lily._

_Lily rolled her eyes. "It's our last year; I figured I might as well be semi-civil."_

"_So are you finally going to go out with him?" Sirius asked, looking back out to the street._

"_Never."_

_As the inhabitants of the city passed the couple on the bridge, they would smile, recognizing the blooming romance between them. They stood close together, showing that wanted to be near, but not too close. If an artist would sit on the other side of the bridge and paint them, he would paint them as a couple whose love was simple and unwanting. If a poet were to sit next to them and write in his notebook, he would write about how they both wanted each other but couldn't; they would be so close yet far. _

_Of course, neither of them knew this. They were just good friends who were unaware of the feeling growing inside them._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So did you do anything besides shag him?" Stephanie asked once they had finished talking about her and Emily's sex lives.

"Yes, I did other stuff," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "We visited an art museum, a few monuments, and ruins."

"His hotel room?" Emily smirked.

Lily stared at her friend and laughed. "Why am I friend with you guys? How did I get to be friends with you?"

"Aw Lily, you know you love us," Emily leaned over, hugging her friend. Stephanie did the same.

"Besides, we're a good influence on you."

"Good?" Lily questioned. "You guys are not a good influence on me. I'm the good influence here. If it wasn't for me, both of you would be pregnant."

"Ouch, Lily that hurts," Emily said, trying to hold a straight face.

"It's true though," Stephanie shrugged, a sheepish grin on her face. "God, what is it about foreign men that makes me fall for them? I am so glad that none of the boys at Hogwarts are even remotely cute."

"Speak for your self," Emily scoffed. "Hello? Are you forgetting about the devils who named themselves the Marauders?"

"Just when I forgot about them, you had to bring them back up," Stephanie sighed.

"Did you not tell us something Stephanie?" Lily asked. Stephanie was obsessed with the Marauders, at least last year she had been.

Stephanie smacked her forehead and then started to blush. "Well, I never told you this, but, um, me and Remus, yeah we had a little something this summer."

"You and Remus? Remus Lupin?" Emily and Lily exclaimed, shock written all over the faces.

"We didn't do anything," Stephanie moaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I swear we didn't. He's way too nice to do anything like that."

"So what happened?"

"I was scared! I fell really hard for him and it was scary; so I broke things off abruptly," Stephanie confessed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked.

"Because I was embarrassed. Guys fall in love with me, not the other way around. I think I got more hurt than him, though," Stephanie admitted.

"You should've stayed with him, you guys would be so cute together," Lily gushed.

"Like you and James?" Emily said.

"Or not," Lily said.

"Aw come on, James is in love with you and, admit it, you're starting to fall in love with him," Emily said.

"Trust me, I'm not falling for him," Lily told her.

"Yeah, don't forget about her Spanish lover, that's her current guy," Stephanie smirked.

"He is not!" Lily whined. "Besides, I haven't talked to him since then."

"You mean to tell me you shagged him and haven't talked to him since? You've been back for over a week, honey," Emily said.

"Don't worry, I'll be talking to him," Lily told them, "Trust me."

------------------------------------------

When Sirius woke up from his nap he found that the sky had darkened considerably and his friends were already starting to get in their uniforms.

"'Morning sleeping beauty," Remus joked, pulling out his uniform shirt from his open trunk on the seat.

"Were you planning on waking me?" Sirius asked, rubbing his tired eyes as he stood up to get his trunk.

"No, we were going to leave you in here so that the candy lady could take you home and make you her love puppet," James laughed, stripping his shirt off and putting on the crisp, white collared uniform shirt.

Sirius grimaced and stuck out his tongue. "Now I'm getting a mental image," Sirius grimaced. "Thanks a lot Prongs."

"My pleasure," James grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled open his trunk and rummaged through the wrinkled shirts and peeling books.

"Jeez, Sirius, what happened? A tornado?" Remus asked, peering into Sirius' trunk as he tied his tie.

"Yeah, well. I didn't start packing until last night," Sirius explained, scratching his head. "That's what happens when you have no authority at your house."

"You are so lucky," Peter sighed, looking up at Sirius as he took off his shirt to expose a fleshy stomach.

"Not really, it gets incredibly boring without a mother to yell at you," Sirius said sarcastically. "But really, my house is a complete mess, I'm thinking about hiring a cleaning service or something during the school year to make sure nothing's growing in there."

"You've only lived there for a month or so," James said, laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm a teenage boy who hates to clean," Sirius answered, pulling his shirt over his head and pulling on his uniform.

"You hate cleaning enough to let stuff grow in your house?" Remus asked, appalled at the thought of the messiness.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure that stuff is growing in there but it's very likely," Sirius said, tying his tie but loosening it considerably.

"That's disgusting."

"I know," Sirius laughed.

When the compartment became silent and all the boys could hear was the wind howling outside and the occasional words muttered under one's breath, James cleared his throat and looked at Sirius expectantly.

"So how was your trip this summer?" James asked cautiously. The few times that James had seen Sirius, it had been a closed subject. Peter and Remus looked up from whatever they were doing and looked between the two boys. Sirius continued to mess around in his trunk as if nothing had happened.

"Fine," Sirius answered a few moments later. He kept his head bowed as if he was searching for something in his trunk.

"Where'd you go?" James asked.

"Just places," Sirius answered.

"Places? What kind of places?" James asked, pressing Sirius for information.

"Nowhere," Sirius replied as he started to get frustrated.

"So first you went places and then you went nowhere?" James asked. He wanted information. Sirius was his best friend, damn-it, so why wasn't he telling him anything?

"It's none of your business James, ok?" Sirius said, finally looking up at James. His eyes were slits and were glaring at James.

"Fine," James answered, glaring back Sirius. Remus and Peter looked between the two glaring friends and went back to their own trunks as if nothing had happened.

---------------------------------------------------

"_So what's your problem with James?" Sirius asked Lily one day as they sat under the sun on a patio of a restaurant._

"_He just annoys me," Lily answered, shrugging her shoulders._

"_But why? Girls kill for James to be in love with them," Sirius said, taking a chip and dipping it in the chunky salsa before them._

"_He's just not my type of guy."_

"_What is your type of guy?" Sirius asked Lily. Lily looked at Sirius through narrow eyes, looking for a smile to pass across his lips to suggest that he was playing with her. He finally passed her test and she answered._

"_Someone sweet and romantic. James' isn't either of those. He's arrogant and thinks romance is flower that's cursed or something like that. He has to be caring and make me laugh. He'll know whenever I'm upset without me even telling him so, and he'll know exactly how to comfort me. He won't pressure me to do things I don't want to do. He'll know what's right and what's not," Lily answered, smiling as her eyes misted over._

"_Wow, that's high expectations right there," Sirius replied, smiling at Lily._

"_Not really," Lily shrugged her shoulders. "There's a guy like that out there, I just have to find him."_

"_And you're positive you will?"_

"_I know I will. When the time's right, I'll find my Prince Charming."_

**A/N: I hate the way I portray Stephanie and Emily. They're so Mary-Sueish. I'll work on it, trust me. Tell me what you thought otherwise.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's this? What's this? An update? Can it be? Since I've finished _Constricting Pain_ **cough**goreadandreview**cough **I decided to make this my new passion to write...and maybe Flavor...mainly this. Soccer's started but I shouldn't be too busy...mainly because I don't do homework but whateverrr. Enjoy loves.**

**Hmmm this is reigniting my love for Sirius/Lily. LOVE IT!**

**Chapter 3**

They came from separate ends of the train but when they met at the door, both froze and were transported back to their memories of Spain.

When Lily walked down the hallway between the compartments, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her friends were still trying to get her to reveal her mystery guy and Lily was just ignoring them.

Sirius, on the other hand, was quiet and sullen. He wasn't as quiet as he had been at the beginning of the train ride, but he wasn't as talkative as he had been before the summer. Sirius had changed permanently. He knew it, his friends knew it, and everyone who saw Sirius knew it.

Since both Lily and Sirius were leading their group of friends down the train and to the door, their friends crashed into each when they stopped abruptly.

Lily knew she would see Sirius, it was unavoidable. James talked to her constantly and Sirius followed him wherever he went. She just didn't think it would be this soon and in front of a train full of people.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up and his eyes opened in shock and surprise. He had been anticipating this day, but also dreading it. He knew once he saw Lily he would lose the little control he had over his emotions.

"Lily, move!" Stephanie complained as she rubbed her head where she bumped into Lily. Lily didn't respond, though, as she continued to stare at Sirius.

"Sirius, what's the hold-up?" James asked, trying to shove past him to get a better look, the hallways were too small for that to work, though.

Sirius hadn't seen Lily since the summer, he hadn't talked to her, but he thought of her all the time. She was still beautiful. Her green eyes still shimmered, she still had her tan from Spain, and her hair was still long and silky. Oh how he had missed her.

"Lily! Hi!" James exclaimed when he finally shoved his way to the front. Slowly Lily tore her eyes away from Sirius and onto James' smiling face.

"Hi James," Lily said quietly without thinking. Her eyes moved back to Sirius.

A moment of silence passed as Lily's friends looked between her and Sirius. The silence was broken, though, when Sirius could no longer hold Lily's gaze and cleared his throat, looking down at his feet.

"Ladies first," he muttered, stepping back and holding out his arms to let Lily and her friends pass.

Lily glanced at Sirius one last time before rushing off of the train with her friends at her heels.

"Did she just call me James?" James asked after Lily left the train.

"Did she actually call him James?" Emily asked Stephanie as they struggled to keep up with Lily who was pushing her way through the crowd of students. Stephanie just shrugged.

* * *

"This is good news guys! Lily hasn't called me James since we first met," James said excitedly as he and his friends rode in the horse-less carriages to the school.

"Why did she ever stop calling you by your first name?" Peter asked.

"Well," James started, rubbing his head self-consciously. "It had to do with a misplaced prank. I think it was our first prank actually." James looked to Sirius for confirmation but saw him staring out the window toward the school.

"Sirius? What are you looking at?" Remus asked, looking out the window to see if he could see anything that might have grabbed Sirius' attention.

"What?" Sirius shook his head and looked at his friends. "What'd you say?"

"I asked what you were looking at. You were staring at something pretty intently," Remus asked again.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius said quickly. "I was just, you know, looking at the school. I guess it's kind of dawning on me that this is our last year."

"Yeah, it kind of hard to believe," Remus said, smiling.

"I can't wait to get out of here personally," James said, leaning back in his seat. "There's still some stuff I've got to accomplish, though, before I get out of here."

"Like what?" Peter asked curiously.

"I've got to get Lily to be my girlfriend, for one," James said.

"You really think that's going to happen after she's rejected you for the past six years?" Remus asked.

"Moony, dear, I'm the master at this type of stuff. Trust me; she'll be begging me to be her girlfriend by the end of the year. Just wait," James bragged.

"He may actually be right this year guys," Sirius said from his seat by the window.

"What?" Remus and Peter exclaimed at the same time. Nobody had ever thought James would end up with Lily, they rarely even suggested it as a joke. Sirius, though, was always the one to joke the most about it.

"She's changed a lot since last year and besides, she did call you James," Sirius explained.

"How do you know she's changed?" James asked.

"She called you James," Sirius said, smiling. "I'm pretty sure that's the most she could've changed."

* * *

"What is up with you and you better tell us right now," Stephanie commanded as Emily and her linked arms with Lily.

"What are you talking about?" Lily said with her best innocent face.

"You hold up traffic on the train for, like, five minutes by staring at James and you actually called him by his first name!" Emily explained, her voice rising with each word.

"Why are getting mad?" Lily asked, keeping her voice calm.

"You're in love with James and you never told us! That's why," Stephanie said.

Lily stopped and stared at her two best friends with a shocked expression. After a moment she broke down laughing.

"You-you think I'm in love with J-James," Lily said between laughs.

Emily and Stephanie glanced at each other then back at their friend.

"Aren't you?" Stephanie asked tentatively.

"No way!" Lily said wiping her eyes of the tears from her laughter. "Oh man I can't believe you thought that. I still hate him, trust me." Emily and Stephanie glanced at each other again.

"Then who were you staring at?" Emily asked.

Lily's smile quickly disappeared. "No one," she said as she walked past the two girls.

"Hold on!" Emily said, grabbing Lily's arm before she got too far off. "Who were you staring at?" she repeated.

"No one, guys, ok? I wasn't staring at anyone," Lily replied, wiggling out of Emily's grip again.

"No way are you getting out of this one. Now I'm going to ask again and you're going to answer me, who were you staring at?" Emily demanded, grabbing Lily's arm tight.

Lily stopped walking but didn't turn to face her friends. She knew she would have to tell them eventually but she never imagined it would be this soon. Her plan was to wait awhile until she got to talk to Sirius, but by what happened on the train, she imagined that wouldn't be happening any time soon. Emily and Stephanie were her best friends but she didn't think they would understand. She told them she hated James and Sirius every chance she got. But did Lily Evans really hate Sirius Black? Or was it just because of his association? She had always been so sure that it was really Sirius Black but after this summer….

Lily took a deep breath and faced her two best friends.

"I was staring at the guy I spent the summer with. The guy I accidentally fell in love with, who I'm not supposed to love. The guy who I knew I was going to see eventually but hadn't figured it would be this soon. I was looking at Sirius Black," Lily said, looking at the ground when she was done.

Emily and Stephanie stared at Lily with open mouths.

"What?" Stephanie finally whispered.

**A/N: Eh, it's kinda short but you'll survive since it's an update. I vote you review!**


End file.
